Archery Team Senpai
Archery Team Senpai (a.k.a Sousuke) Sousuke-senpai is a national champion in archery. He trains everyday to achieve perfect aim and form. He has an older twin brother. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the golden beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and one memorable event. Appearance Sousuke has slicked back black hair and he wears a white and black Japanese archery outfit with a black shooting glove on his right hand. He wears a necklace with a yin pendant. Items Once Sousuke visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the Golden Beans. Favorite Items * Stuffed Bear * Reclining Chair * Guitar * Mat with Food * Tea Ceremony * Dango * Sakura Mochi * Luxury Bento Love Letter (Requires 84 visits to obtain) "Thanks for always bringing me tea during archery training! Your iced tea blend is really refreshing!" - Sousuke-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession You were asked to deliver a pitcher of iced tea to the outdoor archery range. The weather today is quite humid so you thought the archery team might want something to help cool off. When you get there though, only one person is in the range. It's Sousuke-senpai and he's practicing with a longbow. He doesn't notice you come in but you don't call out to him as he was in the middle of drawing his bow. His form is absolutely elegant. He fires the arrow and it hits the target right in the center. As he sets down his bow, you approach him. You: Sousuke-senpai I brought your order! Sousuke-senpai: Ah (your name)! Thank you so much! I really needed this! This is the new blend Onii-san recommended, right? You: Yes, it is! Is the entire pitcher just for you? Sousuke-senpai: With the weather today being the way it is, I know I can finish this by the time I'm done with training. You notice a light sheen of sweat on his brow. You instinctively grab your handkerchief from your pocket and hand it to him. Sousuke-senpai: Oh, thank you so much (your name)! That's really kind of you. He lightly dabs your handkerchief on his brow. You: No problem, senpai. You've been training really hard even in this weather! Sousuke-senpai: Well, I have to practice everyday to achieve perfect aim! You're no different from me! You work hard everyday! You tirelessly run around the campus delivering cafe drinks to all your customers! Sousuke-senpai: I guess were kind of similar in that aspect. That's one of the things I like about you. You: Come again? Sousuke-senpai: Ah, it's nothing. Thanks again for the iced tea. Special CGs Birthday 125 Visits It's time for you to bring some brewed iced tea to the Archery range. It has become sort of a routine for you to make this delivery whenever there's archery team practice. You go down to the archery range and find a man in a black suit and tie blocking the entrance. He looks like someone's bodyguard. You: "Excuse me, I'm here to deliver some iced tea to the archery team!" Guard: '"Sorry, no one is allowed to enter the archery range." '''You: '"What? Why? I don't understand. I always make the delivery at this time." 'Guard: '"I will receive it for the Sousuke-sama. No one is allowed to disturb the young master's practice time. He has a very important competition coming up soon." 'You: '"What? Oh... okay. I was hoping to see him. But okay." You hand the tray to the guard an turn to leave, dejected that you could not see Sousuke practice. You start to walk back to the cafe when you hear someone shout. '???: '"Wait!" You turn around and see Sousuke running towards you. You wait for him to catch up to you. '''Sousuke: "(your name), ''I'm so sorry. I didn't intend for you to be turned away harshly like that. I instructed the guard to not let anyone inside. But I couldn't bear to see the look on your face when he didn't let you in." He takes your hand and lovingly puts it on his cheek. '''Sousuke:' "It's just that I can't afford to be distracted right now. I have a very important competition coming up and I need to train hard for it. And whenever I see you, I can't help but focus on anything but you. I like you, (your name). I should have been more honest with my feelings so I didn't have to resort to this. I'm sorry. After the competition is over, I'll come and see you. You can pick any hour of any day. All my time is yours." Super Love Mode Quotes * "Hey. Let's go out some time. We can sail the seas on our family yacht. I hope you don't mind that I'm a bit forward with my advances. I am, after all, aiming for your heart!" * "Thank you for attending my last archery competition. It really meant a lot to me that you were there. I won that trophy to impress you! Did it work?" * "H-hey. Hold back a little. I'm getting quite flustered. Sorry, I can't seem to concentrate on anything else when you're around." While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "Ah. You've been so busy setting up this festival. We barely even saw each other. Thank you for choosing to spend your precious festival time with me." * "You know, there are a lot of festivals almost every week in japan. Each one celebrating a different thing. I will take you to any one of them, no matter where it is. Just say the word, my dear." * "Ah! A target-shooting game booth! I'll win you each and every prize if you'd like. This my chance to impress you with my sharpshooting!" Pre-Super Love Mode * "How are you, my dear?" * Category:Boys